The Leather Jacket
by TechnoGryffin
Summary: Don and Sloan have been dating for a month. But they seem to have forgotten to do one very important thing. Part II of The Adventures of Money Honey and Bubba


Written with the incomparable e-anomaly . tumblr . com!

The second story in The Adventures of Money Honey and Bubba!

* * *

><p>A month of dating Sloan Sabbith taught Don Keefer many things. It taught him how to make tea so hot that steam rose from the mug for a full hour. It taught him how to read the stock market far better than he knew already. It taught him how to read Sloan's mood from the position of her glasses on her nose, the farther down the more intently she was working and therefore the more likely he was to get snapped at if he interrupted her. And it taught him to be blunt if he had a question or issue.<p>

"Why haven't we had sex yet?" He asked her as they sat on the couch in her office. Will's show was on so they were hiding until 10. She was guest hosting for Elliot.

Sloan was flipping through articles on her tablet, deep in thought. The question made her pause. "Wait- we've fooled around..." Her voice trailed off. "We had talked about it last weekend, but we feel asleep... I think we forgot to."

Don had never been one to forget to have sex. Not when he was into someone as much as he was into Sloan. He reached over and took her hand. "I've been really happy with us. With the sleeping together in the same bed and the talking and the stuff. I can't believe that we forgot. But you're right, we did."

The tablet was discarded as Sloan covered his hand with hers, thumb rubbing over her skin. She wasn't usually soft spoken. "I'm happy, Don. Happier than I've been in... ever." Her eyes met his. "Would you like to try tonight?"

"Honey I don't think this is a "trial" thing. I'm pretty sure if you and I are both in the mood and we say, "let's have sex" we're going to get the job done." Don snorted, he was trying to cover his nerves.

Sloan poked his side with a long finger. "And that's what I'm doing! You don't think I want to? I've wanted to; why do you think I've loved being your teaspoon- you're close to me."

Don leaned over for a kiss. Because that was something they did often. "You and me tonight after the show." He nodded, giving her a slow smile.

She nuzzled him, murmuring to him. "We are good to go." It was going to be hard to concentrate, knowing that they'd be closer in a matter of hours.

Don stood in the control room a few hours later. They were nearly finished with the show. Sloan was interviewing someone, a bit of a fluff piece that Don didn't much care about. "Wrap it up Sabbith so I can do the same."

On the next break, she tapped her mic, wanting to get his attention. "So inpatient." Her voice was whisper-soft. A few minutes later and Sloan was shaking the guest's hand before exiting the studio and making for the control room.

Don took a moment to breath before he put the pack down and headed out. He took her hand and walked backwards down the hall with her. "Do you want to change before we leave?" He asked. Her skirt was fitted just right and her legs looked a mile long in those heals. But it was also 24 degrees and snowing out.

Sloan was flushed, impatient to get home, get undressed and stretch out in bed with Don. Feet moved quickly forward, shaking her head. "Nope. I'll manage."

Don turned so they could go to their different offices to grab their things. I'll meet you by the elevators." He kissed her before dashing off. He was trying very hard not to look out of sorts.

With every step she took, Sloan became increasingly nervous. Why, she wasn't sure. Being with him in this way would be eye opening, she was sure. But it wasn't as though it was a surprise; it was more a surprise that they had forgotten.

The thing Don was truly thankful for was today was Friday. Meaning he and Sloan had all weekend to enjoy themselves. No early morning wake up call tomorrow. He was more than willing to give up his to do list this weekend to do Sloan. "Ready?"

She walked side by side with Don once they left the building, arm linked with his. Her heels dug into the snow and slipped occasionally, making her exclaim in a tiny breathy voice. "I should have changed."

"You should have." Don agreed before stepping away from her for a moment to wave over a cab. "But I'll spring for a cab for us." They walked most nights but right now Don wasn't taking any chances. "Here." He lifted her up and carried her the 5 feet to the cab. "And they say chivalry is dead."

Upon his back, Sloan laughed, wet shoes held aloft. Her arms about his neck, she made sure to kiss him like the knight in shining armor he was. The cab ride was slow due to the snow, leaving her ample time to rub his thigh.

Don looked over after the third block of getting his thigh rubbed. "You know what you're doing, don't you?" He asked. She was smart enough to know the effect she had on him. It was pretty clear after all. "I went out before you went on air. To the drug store one street over." He made a gesture to his bag.

She leaned in and kissed his neck, still rubbing his thigh. "Good." Sloan whispered. " And we will have all weekend together."

"We do." Don nodded, shifting to sit a little closer to her. "I'm glad that we waited." He said after a few moments. "I mean I didn't plan on waiting. But I'm glad we did. It gave us time to figure out what we were. No orgasms to cloud our minds."

Her hand gripped his thigh briefly, catching the glimmer of his eyes in the street lamps and passing headlights. "What are we to you then?" Sloan immediately had adopted a frighteningly domestic attitude with him; read him the news, joined him for coffee and spooned up against him at night.

"You're my girlfriend." Don thought that should cover it. But he knew she was more than just a girlfriend. "And you're sometimes my anchor. You're my other half." He couldn't find a way to say all of the things she was in one word. "You're my woman."

Sloan smiled wider with each word he spoke. Her other hand rubbed his arm. "I like the last one. Very definitive. Your. Woman." The cab pulled to the front of her building and she opened the door to see just what terrain she had to traverse to make it to the steps. A giant puddle and a snowbank. "Perfect."

Don got out of the car and bent down. "You can ride on my back or I can carry you bride style." He had much better shoes on to get them to the door in one piece. He would not take the risk that one of them would twist an ankle and their first night wouldn't happen.

She laughed, bending her knees to position herself to remove her shoes. The last thing she needed to do was spear him with a three inch stiletto. "My Sherpa." Carefully, Sloan crawled forward and draped herself over his back, thighs gripping his hips, arms loosely around his neck. "Onward and upwards." Sloan kissed the back of his neck and gave him an awkward hug, knowing this must be uncomfortable. "I should have skipped breakfast. Lose a few ounces for you."

Don managed to pay for the cab without dropping Sloan. He reached back and held on as best he could while getting them inside of her building. Once they were inside, and away from the wet spot near the doors, he set her down. "You love food more than anyone I know. And you still look as undeniably sexy as you do. Don't worry about your eating habits."

Sloan was impish without her heels, even as she was a good amount shorter than Don with them. Now about up to his chest, holding her shoes, she typed the code, shifting to be near his body, his warmth. Shivering, the barefoot brunette padded her way to the elevator and began to rub at her arms.

Don followed her into the elevator, taking his jacket off to put around her shoulders. He was always warm and she was usually not. So it balanced out in the end. "I thought maybe we could order some take out, watch some sports center. Unless you want me to preform on command without dinner first."

Swimming in his jacket, she moaned softly, her shivering beginning to cease. "Ha! I know better than to request you compete in any sexual Olympics on an empty stomach." Sloan advanced towards him, closer and closer until she stood atop his boots on tiptoe to kiss his chin. "Thai or Indian? And I'm requesting a foot rub."

"Thai." Don wrapped his arms around her, enjoying seeing her wearing his jacket. She was smaller than he was but big enough that when she was in his arms she felt solid, real. "I'm falling for you." He whispered, his eyes closed and his forehead resting against hers. "It took months of being with Maggie for me to say that I loved her. And here we are 30 days in and I'm trying to figure out when to say it. I got it bad Sloan."

The little habit she'd adopted of playing with the errant curls at the nape of his neck had only grown stronger as his hair was growing out. His warmth lulled her into a calm, his arms around her exciting her now more than ever. "Looks like I really did catch you off guard, didn't I." Her words were quiet and she made no move to say it to him yet. The feeling was there. He needed to know regardless, before her layers came off. It needed to be honest and pure, not tinged with lust.

The music in the elevator was slow, and she hugged him tighter. Sloan pressed her mouth to his ear. "I've fallen already. Hard. And I'm terrified." She smiled slowly. "But I wanted you to know you weren't alone."

Don didn't move when the doors opened at first. He was far too wrapped up with the woman in front of him. "Come on. We can go order dinner and then cuddle up. I think I left a pair of my sleep pants here." He was leaving more and more things at her place. Wanting to make a mark on her landscape.

"You know Sloan." He said as she was unlocking the door. "I know we don't usually go to my apartment but I can get you a key if you want a key. I would be happy for you to have a key."

"You did. Green ones with the little clovers on them." She liked those. They were folded up next to the set of clothes he'd kept here- in what was becoming his own drawer of her dresser. Sloan hurried into the apartment and waited for him to cross the threshold so she could close it. Wood floors chilled her once more and she scurried to the bedroom to search for heavy woolen socks. "You'd give me a key?" That was big.

"I'd give you a key, a shelf in the bathroom and a part of my closet." Don wanted to make room for her. He wanted her to be able to walk into his apartment and feel like she was home. Not some guest that didn't know where anything was and didn't have anything of her own there. "I'm going to be honest. Really honest." Don said, raising his voice so she could hear it as she changed. "I don't see us breaking up anytime soon. And we've been friends for two years. It's not like we're brand new to each other. So I don't mind skipping some baby steps."

Digging for the woolen thigh highs she kept for when she was freezing cold, Sloan pulled free her jersey shorts and pullover sweatshirt. They needed to relax. Hopping from one foot to the other as she dressed, blowing the hair from her face before she put it up. "I know, honey- but *still*..." She skimmed her way down the hall back to him, his pants and a sleep shirt in hand for him.

"I'm just..." Scared. Terrified of getting more wrapped up into a man that could hurt her, and just by the definition of what he was to her, would unintentionally, as would she to him.

Don put his hands in his pockets and tried to figure out away to explain how he felt without patronizing her. He didn't want to come off as a douche bag. He spent too many relationships using that as a shield and a way to keep himself from fully committing to the person he was with. "I went a month without thinking about asking you to have sex because things were so great that I happy without it. I haven't spent a single night alone in the last 30 days. Been at your place and you've been at my place and I have laid next to you every night holding you and knowing that nothing is going to bet what it feels like to know you trust me enough to sleep next to me."

Don shook his head, putting his hands on her shoulders. "It doesn't matter if we take baby steps or we take great giant leaps forward. You and I are going to end up married with a kid doing a show together. I see that Sloan and you know what? For the first time in a really long time it doesn't scare me. The future, commitment, it doesn't scare me."

This was one of those moments that she knew she'd remember. Maybe it was because her toes were icicles; because Don's pillow still held his imprint from this morning; because she'd never once been this satisfied, this happy in a relationship ever. Sure, she was waiting for another shoe to drop, as Sloan was convinced she'd sabotage herself.

Her hands reached up and caressed his cheeks, feeling his five o'clock shadow beneath her fingers. His eyes made her smile now. Even seeing him across a room made her undeniably happy. Sloan couldn't find any other words to say what was on her mind. He was right, of course. "Life is too short, Donny. I love you. I'm going to tell you everyday, sometimes twice." Her cheeks were flushed.

"This is what I feel when you hold me at night. When you're trying to make me laugh when I'm too serious." Sloan shut her eyes, not wanting to see his reaction, afraid that the realization would hit him.

"Yeah, it is." Don held her close to his chest. He loved when she was dressed down. There was nothing about her that wasn't sexy all of the time but dressed down sexy was his favorite.

"I love you too." He whispered against the top of her head. "I'm not scared. I mean I've very scared I'm going to fuck it up but I'm not scared of us. I'm not scared of being your boyfriend. Christ I have been running away from commitment for years. And in a month you reformed me."

Her hands were around his waist and began to rub at the fabric of his t shirt, covering him, keeping his warmth from meeting her fully. There was a sweetness to this moment, but also the crossing of a threshold. They were taking no little steps this night. Sloan found herself smiling into his shoulder. "Imagine that."

"You order dinner. I'm going to go grab a shower and change." Don needed to do a little manscaping on himself before tonight. He wanted to put his best foot forward with her and now was the only time he'd have to escape to do so.

If someone had told her that in a little over two years, the jerk that she wanted to strangle with her bare hands would be her ideal partner, Sloan would have laughed in their face. Now, though- She kissed his neck hotly, allowing herself to revel in him, the feeling of him, drawing her in.

He didn't move right away though. He held her, feeling her hands on his skin. "If you're a good girl I'll break out my foot and back rubbing ability before we go to bed." He kissed her, nibbling at her lip before heading to the master bathroom.

As Don turned away, both hands pat his bum. Sloan chuckled, smiling after him before flopping onto the sofa and sighing. She was happy. Really happy. A little voice in the back of her head taunted her. For now, it said. Shaking her head to clear those thoughts away, Sloan palmed her phone and searched the number for the Thai restaurant down the block.

Minutes later, Sloan was engrossed in late night news, leaning forward on the couch. "I ordered, babe. It'll be here within the hour." Her voice carried to the master bath, where steam rolled from beneath the shut door.

Don called his thanks. At the moment he was using the razor he had to clean himself up. He didn't want to shave himself bare but he also wanted to clean it up. She had been with football players and in Don's head they looked more like Ken dolls, all smooth and sleek.

Once he was happy with how he looked he put on his sleep pants. They laid low on his hips and showed off a bit of a happy trail that she loved so much. "Are we watching Sports Center or bad late night tv news?"

Sloan did a double take when she saw his bare chest and that goddamned happy trail; the indent of the muscles at his hips. Crawling to the armrest, she nodded to the television. "Late night news just wrapped. It's time for Some Sports center." Patting the cushion behind her, she smirked. "Care to join me?"

Don laid down on the couch and put his head in her lap. He knew she liked to play with his hair so for the moment he made it is easy as possible for her to do just that. He moved his hand into one of hers and put it on his chest.

"Today is 5 December. Well 5 minutes until the 6th. Should you and I try to figure out if we want to spend Christmas together or not? We didn't spend Thanksgiving together because we were both with our families."

Sloan swept chilly fingertips over his bare chest, caressing figure eights over his heart. Staring down at him, she nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that. I'll even try to make you a stocking." Sloan thought a moment. "Do you want to?"

"Do I want to spend Christmas with the woman I just admitted love to who also happens to be my girlfriend? Why yes I do." Don smiled, tilting his head to accept a kiss.

"Don't get me a camera for Christmas, alright?" Last Christmas was when the photos were taken that ended up leaking.

Sloan nuzzled his nose with hers. "I won't." She whispered, kissing him softly, tongue gently lapping at his bottom lip. "But you should know that I trust you. Even if I did get you one." Sloan loved that he hadn't looked at them. That what when she really started to feel for him, more than she had before.

"If I had naked photos of you trust me when I say I would be doing nothing with them I wouldn't be doing with you." Don muttered, his hand finding the back of her neck. "I didn't look at them. I wanted to, I thought about what you would have looked like in them. But I never opened the file."

Sloan ran fingers through his hair, loving their closeness. She bent once again to kiss his mouth. "I trust you, Don." She did. There was never a doubt in her mind that she trusted him. Not once after that. "You wanted to look even then?" It was shallow, but she enjoyed that he wanted more than her brain. It was refreshing.

"Sloan do you have any idea just how beautiful you are? Do you? Because I have met women who are TV beautiful for years. I have met models and actresses and all manor of people. And babe, you blow them all our of the water." Don looked up into her eyes and tried to make her understand. "I wanted to look, maybe I would have if you didn't park yourself in my office that night. But you did and I didn't. I even had the photos sent to me."

She started at his honesty, reminding herself that he felt comfortable enough with her to be honest in the first place. "You... had them sent to you? But- Why would you do that?"

"I meant I even had the photos sent to me by someone else. Someone who I use to work with who knew we worked together." Don explained. He didn't want her to think he went looking for the nude photos himself. "When I saw the top one I deleted them. You still had your clothes on in it."

Sloan grew quiet and she nodded. Out of everything to make her doubt herself, professionally and personally - that was it. More so than being cheated on. Far more so. "What's funny is that I was shy taking them in the first place. Did you know that?"

"Yeah." Don whispered. "I could see that in your eyes in the first photo." He shifted a little so they were able to look at each other a bit better. "I looked at that photo for a long time. You still had your dress on so I didn't feel like such a creep. But you had this look in yours eyes like you didn't trust what was going to happen next." Don felt anger well up in him. "Made me hate the guy even more. I wouldn't have taken photos if you had that look in your eye."

She blushed, feeling vulnerable and hating it, brows beetling together but Sloan refuse to look away. Instead she spoke to him, more than she had before. Come on, babe, he'd said, holding up the tiny digital. Just a little thigh. Just a little more. Don't you want to be fun, Sloan. "Until that moment, I thought I was alright." Her hand had stilled and remained pressed over his heart. "I dated a lot of losers."

"Yeah, you did." Don couldn't and wouldn't stand up for men that treated Sloan so poorly. "Take a photo for me." Don said, wanting to see if she would do it without any other information. Not because he wanted her nude, but he sort of wanted to see where the trust was. Old habits did sometimes die hard.

"Right now? O-okay..." Sloan's eyes got wide and she took a breath, letting it out as she stood up with her phone and undid the elastic in her hair. Smiling simply up into the lens, she snapped a picture, sending it to him. "There." Sloan resisted the urge to ask if that was what he wanted. Part of her wondered what he was on about, as he'd told her to not get him a camera for Christmas.

"Not like that. Though I have to admit I love when you put your hair down." Don walked over and grabbed his leather jacket. "Wear this." He handed it to her. She swam in it and he knew it. It would hide her body, her shape really, but show off her face and legs. "I don't need skin Sloan. I just want something I have that a boyfriend might have of their girlfriend. And to show you that I can be trusted. Maybe I'm doing this wrong. Maybe I shouldn't have asked." He started to look worried he miscalled it.

She held the jacket in her hands, closing her eyes for a moment before she stopped him. "Hey- no, Don. It's okay- Just-" Sloan slipped on the jacket, hands covered by inches of leather, well over her bum it rest. "If you want that, you have to be the one to take it."

Don lifted his phone. "I love you." Don gave her a soft smile hoping she would return the smile for the photo. He didn't want to take her photo if she didn't look like she was happy. "And if you want you can take a photo of me. No, in fact I want you to take one of me. Full cock and balls if you want."

Her smile broke out mid frame, eyes crinkling at the corners before she hid her face in the leather. They'd made out, but oddly enough, they hadn't seen one another fully naked. In the back of her mind, it made sense; no sex, no need to be fully nude in front of one another. "You're kidding..."

"Nope." Don put his phone down after getting the photo he wanted. It was her giving him a smile, a real smile. She was curled up in his jacket on her couch. It was perfect. "You took a photo for me. Now my turn." He rolled his neck before striking the super man pose.

Still wearing his jacket, she stood up on the couch, cushions enveloping her sock-covered feet. "Oooh, that's it! My man." She called out, laughing enough to snort. "Now- about those pants... If you want to, I mean-" Ah, there were the nerves.

Don turned around when he heard the bell. That would be there food. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey man, thanks." He smiled, giving the kid $50 on a $27 bill just to get him gone.

Turning around he put the food on the table before walking back to the living room. "You really want my pants off Sloan? If you do all you gotta do is ask."

Sloan had quickly ducked into a seated position on the couch and waited for him to come back. Phone upon the coffee table, jacket still around her shoulders, she rose and walked to him, hands exploring the skin of his arms. Running up and down before trailing her fingers over his back, down to his hips and over the waistband of his pants. One finger curled just barely into the fabric keeping him from her and ran across his happy trail. Her eyes never left his. There was a need between them that was not fueled by lust, but love. "This is me asking." Standing on tiptoe, Sloan kissed him, allowing for him to either deepen it or back up.

Don decided to have the best of both worlds. He deepened the kiss for a few blissful seconds before he backed up. He smirked before he dropped his pants and looked at her, wanting to gauge her reaction. Though he was soft so it wasn't the full package of what he was working with.

Sloan bit her lips and backed up, fingertips playing with each other as her eyes feasted upon him. He wasn't overly muscled, she'd known that already, hair light and sparse over his chest. Yet his shape was pleasing and skin soft, warm, begging to be touched.

What she did next, Sloan tried to not be too forward. Sinking onto the balls of her feet, she leaned forward to kiss his hip, avoiding his lap completely. Nuzzling him, both hands moving up his thighs to rest on his rear as she stood.

It was a moment of simply looking into his eyes before she dropped his jacket- and proceeded to shed her top and kick away the bottoms, rolling down her thigh highs. Soon she was standing in front of him as nude as he was. Hands on her hips, she gestured to herself. "There. Better."

Don's hand shook as Sloan undressed. This was not a moment that came to him in an expected way. He expected to undress her before they had sex. And yet something about this felt holy. It felt sacred. This was much more than the two of them stripping in front of each other. It was more than them just seeing what the other look like naked.

Don stepped back to take a look at her. To really take a look at her. "You have a tattoo." Was all he could think of saying as he saw the Japanese characters down her side.

Hands clasped together, she turned to her side and nodded behind her, eyes on his. "I have two. Quotes." Her eyes moved over him. "You have a couple too." Sloan smiled warmly at him. "What do yours mean?"

Don turned his wrist over. "This is a cross. I got it when I thought I was going to become a priest." Don shifted so she could see his forearm on the other arm. "This is a bird. It's part of the Keefer family crest. I had it stylized." He turned around so she could see his butt. "And the Mickey Mouse on my ass was a bet."

Sloan held out her left foot. In pale cream colored ink, over the top of her foot, was a floral vine with a dainty dragonfly resting on one petal. "This hurt as much as the side tattoo. Maybe more." Needle against nothing but bone was jarring to say the least.

Don bent down to get a closer look of it. It might be the most beautiful tattoo that he'd seen. The cream ink was perfect against her skin tone. "It looks good babe." He stood up and went full Superman again. "Alright, take the photo so we can eat and then I can show you how the Germans and Irish please their women."

Sloan crept to get her phone and motioned with her arms for him to really get in there and flex. She could barely keep the phone still she was laughing so hard. "You're such a nerd. I love you." All he needed was a wind machine in front of him and something for a cape. Superman- saving people from clothes one garment at a time. One snap and she was done, turning it around to show him in all his glory.

"Alright, Clark. Did they bring silverware, because I just want to dig in." She bent to pick up her sweatshirt and shrugged. Nah. She'd eat naked. It would be easier to clean up.

Don wanted to pull his pants back up but when he saw Sloan wasn't going to he decided he wouldn't either. He grabbed a towel for them to sit on from the bathroom. Because it would have been weird otherwise.

"I think they brought silverware." He turned his head and saw her slightly bent over as she plated their dinner. "You have a fantastic ass. Very grabible."

Sloan chuckled, giving her hips a wiggle. "Glad you think so. I like a good grab now and then." Yoga gave her a fine ass, she was impressed. The first really intense session, she could barely walk; from the waist down, everything hurt.

Settling onto the towel, enjoying the plushness instead of feeling immediately insecure, she crossed her leg daintily, foot bouncing as she dug into her noodles with vigor.

Don took a seat next to her, crossing his legs and feeling a little self conscious. But as he dug into his food the feeling passed. "Should we have the sex talk now?" He asked. "You know past partners, stuff we like, stuff we don't, you know." He asked. He didn't usually do that but then again he didn't usually sit naked eating dinner.

She shifted to look at him, her posture relaxed, not caring that there was no modesty about it. Sucking the ginger sauce from her thumb before offering him her container, Sloan nodded. "Sure. Let's see- I've been with eight men. I've never really done anything... wild in bed." Her eyes glinted, biting at her lip as she shivered. "But I love being whispered to; hearing my name. Knowing the other person is into the moment as much as I am."

Don took the sauce, splashing it over his noodles. "12 women, 6 of them one or two night stands. I always double back though 6 months later and make sure no little Keefers." Don said. He had a cousin who had a kid from a one night stand so he was always worried about it himself. "I like pretty much only one thing that's not typical." He shifted a bit. "I like to put my hand on my partner's throat sometime and if she's on top have her put her hand on my throat."

Sloan tried to keep from acting surprised. At least he was concerned. As though her eight made her a nun. Honestly, compared to some of her friends, those numbers were miniscule. "How hard a grip?" Sloan needed to know.

"On me as hard as she wants as long as I don't turn blue." Don took a bite of noodles. "I try to go a bit easier on her, start with just my hand there and we work up to anything more. I never do it hard enough she can't breath or passes out or anything."

Sloan had taken to sitting on her feet, on hand beneath the fried spring roll to catch any of the flaky wrapper. Biting it in half, she held out the other half for him, her eyes rolling back. "God, that's good. Try." Swallowing after chewing thoughtfully, allowing her to mull the answer he'd given. "We could try that if you wanted to."

"You don't have to say yes because I like it. If it's not something you're comfortable with I mean. If you are we can start slow. I wouldn't hurt you Sloan. I would never do anything that would hurt you. It just feels good to me in that moment." He took a bite of the egg roll, letting out a groan. "Shit that is good."

Watching him eat, enjoying that intimacy, was a favorite pastime of hers. Always had been since they'd been friends. They enjoyed many of the same things. She reached out and wiped a bit of rice from his lip, unable to stop herself as she crawled forward and kissed his mouth softly. Her attention span for food was dwindling by the second.

"Go to bed. I'll clean up and meet you in there." Don could tell that food was the last thing on her mind. He wanted her to go prepare, whatever women had to do for that. He needed a moment of his own to try to get in the right headspace. He needed to pitch a perfect game. This wasn't any woman, this was Sloan Sabbith, his girlfriend and the woman he loved. "Condoms are in my jacket."

Slipping off the couch with another kiss, she pat down the jacket, easing the condoms from the pocket and giving him a sultry heated stare before walking to the bedroom and pulling down the bed, fluffing the pillows. Three tea light candles were lit on the bedside table, casting enough light to be able to see one another. The very last thing she did was spray a bit of his favorite scent upon her skin, just enough. Fingers ran through her hair and she ran to the bathroom to brush and floss- garlic and ginger were fine if both parties had it, but you could not overcome a big whomping piece of kale in your teeth while going in for a deep kiss.

"You got this Keefer. You got this." Don stood just outside the door to the master. He needed to try to remember that the weight of the world was not on his shoulders tonight. He would be fine and Sloan wouldn't dump him if he had a little problem with stamina or if he wasn't as big as some of the other men. Though his self doubts kept perking up.

Finally he grabbed his phone and pulled up the photo. Seeing her smiling in his jacket eased the voice in his head that said he wouldn't be good enough. He took a breath before he turned to walk into the bedroom.

Sloan was on her fifth pose as Don opened the door. Completely busted, she flopped back and looked over at him, hair askew. "I was going for smoky and sultry but I couldn't help but feel ridiculous trying to pout." Her laugh was light as she moved onto her stomach before rising to her knees and holding out her hands to him. "Hey you. C'mere."

Don tilted his head, just looking at her. "God I love you." He felt himself relax as she smiled at him. "How didn't I see this before? How did it take me so long to see that you are the only woman in this world that I want to be better for?" He moved to the bed, wrapping her up in his arms as he planted a kiss on her lips.

Sloan melted into his kiss, her eyes shutting as she moaned softly. "You love me. I'll never tire of hearing you say that to me." Emotion was welling in her as she clung to him. "I love you."

Don pushed her back against the fluffy pillows and the turned down sheets. He fitted himself over top of her and just pressed her down. "I love you." he said as he started to explore her body. He hadn't really had a chance to before now.

His hands ran over her sides, fingers following the lines of her tattoos. "You are everything to me. You are my job, you are my best friend, you are the woman I love. I love you." He muttered as he kissed over her breasts. They were smaller than he anticipated but big enough to fill his hand.

"I love you." He said again, trying to help fill her up in a different way before they had sex. He wanted her utterly needy for him. "I am never going to be able to watch you on TV without thinking of you naked now." He traced her labia with his tongue.

Sloan shuddered, limbs shaking, and laughed loudly, both hands flying to hold his head, fingers in his hair. "I love you." Her voice as as soft as a whisper but pitched higher, almost needy whine as her hips began to buck toward that mouth, that talented tongue.

"Oh you like this do you?" Don asked as he moved his tongue again. This time the tip of his tongue ventured down between her lips. "Maybe I will have to keep that in mind." He smirked, rolling over and giving himself a few strokes. "Where did you put the condoms?"

Sloan keened, running both hands over her chest before slipping between his thighs to kiss over his arousal, bold in her desire. "Under the pillows. There are three there." In case one broke, in case they were truly horny, etc.

Her tongue swirled over his balls, sucking them softly before looking back up at him, her hand taking over, giving teasing strokes.

For a second Don was pretty sure he wasn't going to last. He had to fight with himself but he managed to get the condom on. "Lay back." He said.

"Do you remember how I said I wanted our first time to be? At the little Irish pub?" Don told her, during their game of 20 questions, that he wanted her on her back with her knees lopped around his forearms. Control and deep penetration would be just what they needed for their first time.

Her hands stroked over the apples of his cheeks as she nodded, eyes on his. "I do..." Her hair spread out behind her head on the pillow as she raised both legs to sling over his forearms. Nodding, Sloan have him a slow smile. "I want to see you too." They were seeing each other for the first time tonight, no walls of any kind keeping them apart.

Don settled over her, shifting himself until he was able to sink into her. "Shit." Don let out a groan once he was groin to groin with her. "Most women need a moment before they can take all of me." He was being a little cocky mostly out of reflex. "I mean I am not a small guy. Not porn star large but I'm . . ." He was cut off by a kiss, thankfully.

One hand held the back of his neck as she kissed him, moaning loudly against his lips. "Don- God..." Anything witty or romantic she had planned on saying was lost as she felt her toes curl. "You're incredible." He hadn't started moving again; she wondered how long it would be before he had her screaming.

"I don't think I need anything for Christmas other than this. Just give me sex and take out." Don muttered as he moved against her. "Maybe add a blow job in and you've gotten me everything I could ever want." He wanted this to be light and playful but as he moved it felt more needy and desperate. "Shit." He felt her hand around his throat. "Harder, press harder.

Her grip was tight enough to make her bear her teeth, concentrating now on two sets of muscles. "Fuck..." Sloan was being rocked with each move. This wasn't sex, nor was it fucking. To call it making love would have been an understatement. They were imprinting themselves on the other's soul. Her mouth dropped open as she began to thrust her hips to meet his as best she could.

Don didn't speak now. He closed his eyes, letting her press as hard as she wanted on his throat while he moved her up and down the bed with his thrusts. This was what he wanted, needed, them to be. He needed to feel like the world would come to an end right this second if they didn't touch each other, if they didn't claim each other. He kept moving as the minutes ticked by. A part of him smirked when they did finally cross the 30 minutes threshold that she predicted on their first date.

Sloan was breathing hard, panting, both hands having moved to his throat, her grip a bit stronger now. Suddenly her legs straightened and she was cumming, calling his name as she did.

Don pressed her down with all the energy he had left. He winced as he felt her tense up at the force he was pressing against her. He pulled back, pulled out, pulled himself off of her. A lucky shot gone the condom, already tied, in the trash. "I might never want to ever go a 24 hours without that happening at least once." He turned to look at her, imprints from her fingers marking his neck.

Sloan had one hand on her heart, the other on her forehead as she tried to catch her breath. Seeing the marks, she winced sympathetically. "Did I hurt you?" Sloan pulled the blankets up and over them, cuddling to his body and kissing each mark.

"No. You didn't hurt me. I like it. I like your hands there, pressing against my throat. I like it. It makes the sex better. Though I'm not sure what we just did was mere sex. It was like some sort of soul bonding, earth shaking thing." He took her hand, leaning over her to blow the candles out.

As her eyes shut on their own accord, Sloan whispered to him. "I am yours and you are mine." Curled against Don, she found herself drifting off to sleep and dreaming of Thai food in a square overlooking a duck pond, twin rings on their left hands. And in her sleep she smiled.


End file.
